plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Soldier Minor
The Minor Usurpation Soldier is an alien Usurpation enemy and the lowest of the Usurpation Forces ranks in Plazma Burst 2. Overshadowed by the Major Usurpation Soldier these enemies are more of a scout-type of soldier rather than a combat type. They wear the lightest armor that offers very little protection and they tend to carry smaller, lighter weapons. Minors are almost always found in groups and are seen in the early levels. They gradually get less frequent throughout the campaign, as they have very low health, and the Major Usurpation Soldiers offered a higher-health alternative and presented more of a challenge to the player. The Usurpation Minors will not show up anywhere in the campaign if the player sets the game difficulty to hard; they will be replaced with Majors. Weapon Variety Alien Pistol These are most likely the scouts for a larger Usurpation army in waiting. Soldiers using the Alien Pistol don't pose a very large threat for the pistol itself does very little damage. These units are most likely expendable soldiers sent to test the strength of the enemy. Alien Rifle Significantly more powerful than the those carrying the Alien Pistol, the Usurpation Minors using the Alien Rifle are the basic fighting force of the Usurpation Forces, probably more useful as cannon fodder than actual soldiers. These soldiers are likely placed in unsuspecting and unimportant areas where the more valuable Usurpers aren't needed. Tips Shooting them usually does the trick. These enemies are not difficult to deal with in the least so just about any gun does the job. They do have still have PSI Blades which can cause a lot of damage so mind your distance. These weak hostiles will usually stay in groups of at least 2, so be careful of the others while engaging a single enemy. High penetrating and splash damage weapons can easily kill a large number of these soldiers. Trivia * They are always seen with light weapons such as the Alien Pistol. *They have lighter armor than the Major Usurpation Soldiers and the Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. *In Multiplayer Guests were always seen with this skin before one of the updates. *They bleed a light blue color when injured. *They are considered the weakest of all characters in the game. *They are stronger in groups. *They hold only Alien Pistol and Alien Rifle in all of the game. *They are seen much faster and accurate at shooting you if they are chasing you (The Player). *If they are outnumbered by any human enemies, they have the Advanced Usurpation Soldier to back them up and cover them as seen in levels 2 & 3, or it's possible the Advanced Usurpation Soldier is just commanding them. *Minor usurpations might be 'grunts' like the Civil Security Lites. *These aliens only have 150 hp (though sometimes they even have just 100 hp). *Unlike the others usurpation soldiers they cannot perceive an enemy at long range, so you can cut him with PSI blades. *In the level 1 on Easy difficulty, these units will be Minor Usurpations, but on Hard difficulty, they will become Usurpation Soldier. *If an Advanced Usurpation Soldier is killed, and a Minor is nearby, they may pick up the dead one's alien shotgun. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Characters Category:Usurpation Forces